The Experiment
by 1 crazy girl
Summary: Why does it have to be them? Why couldn't we have used a criminal or an enemy spy? DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloids.


**Day 1**

My name is Peter and I, along other scientists, work for the government. We are located in a secret location that I'm not permitted to say. We are currently working on a drug that will give us the upper hand in the war. We have no name for it yet but some scientists have given it the unofficial name "Miracle Drug". I have been told to keep a journal and write about the events that occur during the testing of the drug. The drug is nearly complete so I'm going ahead and starting this.

**Day 2**

The Miracle Drug is finished. Now we need to find a test subject. I don't know where our commander will get the test subject. Maybe he'll just get a criminal.

**Day 3**

Two innocent children. We took two innocent children from their home and locked them in a room in which we could observe them. I was shocked to hear this. Why couldn't we have gotten a criminal or an enemy spy? That's what I had asked the commander. "Children are innocent no?" was his response. I guess he thinks that if he can turn two innocent children into killing monsters then he could do the same with soldiers.

**Day 4**

When no one was around I went into the room where the children were. I felt bad for them. They shouldn't be here. All they had in their room were two beds, much like what you'd see in prison. The walls and floors were concrete and it made the room feel really cold. It was dark. The light on the ceiling offered little light but enough to observe them. I approached them. They were crying. At the sight of me, they both crawled under a bed. They were afraid. I told them that I wasn't going to hurt them, that I wasn't like the other scientists. They seemed to believe me and crawled out from under the bed. They both sat beside each other on one bed and I sat on the other across from them. We started to chat. I learned a lot about them. Their names were Rin and Len. They were twins. They were 8 years old. They were born on December 25. Rin's favorite food is oranges and Len's are bananas. They lived with their mom and dad in a cabin in the woods, far from society. Another reason why our commander must have chosen them as our test subjects. They would have nobody to miss them or notice their absence, other than their parents. We talked some more and even shared some funny stories. Someone then called for me and I had to leave. Rin and Len begged me not to go. I told them that I'd come back.

**Day 5**

Today is the start of the experiment. I sat along with others behind the one-way mirror. It allowed us to observe them without them knowing. A scientist walked into the room holding two syringes filled with a blue liquid, the Miracle Drug. The twins were reluctant to take it but then the scientist told them something. She told them that if they tested it for a few days that they'd be allowed to go home. That's a lie. I was told that their parents were killed by soldiers to keep them from telling anyone what had happened. They also plan on killing the twins when this is over. Rin and Len believed her.

**Day 6**

So far there have been no changes with Rin or Len. I visited them again, bringing oranges and bananas for them. We talked some more. They really are wonderful children. Martha, my wife, would love them. Maybe after all this I can convince the commander to let me adopt them.

**Day 7**

I'm starting to see little change in them, which is surprising that the Miracle Drug is taking effect that fast. We only give them a small dose each day. They've seem to be a little restless. They stay up late in the night.

**Day 8**

They don't talk anymore. They look sad, almost depressed. They seem distant from everyone else, including me. They don't like being around anyone else but each other. They tense up when one of the scientists comes to inject them with the drug. They've been staying up later.

**Day 9**

We caught something surprising on the camera in their room. The twins were awake the entire night, knocking on the walls and floor. We have no idea what they were doing, though the commander thinks that the drug is working. That bastard.

**Day 10**

The twins look as if they have no emotion or feelings. They don't need sleep anymore. They continue to knock on the walls and floor all night. The dosage of the Miracle Drug was increased.

**Day 11**

Today as a male scientist went to inject Rin with the drug, Len became angry and snapped the man's arm, breaking it. Len has become stronger and seems emotionally unstable. He didn't do anything at the second attempt of injection. Their behavior is so . . . . odd.

**Day 12**

The camera caught something strange again. The twins were staring up at the camera all night. They just stood there and stared. Their eyes were completely blue, the same color as the drug. They didn't even blink. They had no expressions on their faces.

**Day 13**

They started talking again but only to each other. We tried recording them but they spoke so low and we couldn't figure out what they were saying. We left the recorder in case they start to speak louder or say anything else.

**Day 14**

Rin's nails have grown longer and sharper, like claws. A scientist that injected her with the drug had said that her skin was tougher, kind of like a shell. Also although it doesn't look like it, Len has gotten stronger. Both of their teeth have sharpened to much like a shark's.

**Day 15**

We were able to get a good recording of what they were saying. In unison they both said "They take . . . . . . we take . . . . . they take . . . . . . we take." We don't know what this means. A few of the other scientists are trying to figure out what this means. Could it have something to do with us taking them away from their parents? Or maybe it has something to do with us taking their parents away from them? If so how did they know?

**Day 16**

Today, a male scientist tried to inject Rin with the drug but she clawed him. Angry, he grabbed her neck and began to choke her. Before I could do anything, Len punched him in the stomach. The man was stunned and he let go of Rin as he fell. Len ran to Rin as if to see if she was alright. They still seem to hold on to a small part of who they were. A few soldiers came to retrieve the man before Len could attack him again. We sent someone else to inject the drugs.

**Day 17**

The dosage of the drug was increased. The camera in their room stopped working so the commander put the man who tried choking Rin in the position of watching the twins during the night and noting any strange activities. It was a form of punishment I guess.

**Day 18**

The next day, we found the man curled up on the floor. "Red eyes . . . red eyes!" He shouted hysterical. I tried to calm him down in order to ask him what had happened. He screamed saying that he didn't want to be here. He quickly took a gun and shot himself in the head. In the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw the twins, their eyes completely red and glowing.

**Day 19**

The families and friends of the soldiers who were involved in the killing of the parents of the twins all died mysteriously. We don't know how they died and they all died around the same time. We theorize that it must have something to do with the twins. Also, I visited Rin and Len again. Their behavior towards me hasn't seem to change. It's almost as if they hadn't taken the drug.

**Day 20**

The soldiers who lost their friends and families were found dead. They hung themselves in the room where we observe the twins. Rin and Len were staring at them, giggling and laughing. They shouldn't be able to see them through the one-way mirror, but it seemed as if they could. We checked all the cameras to see what had happened. None of the cameras worked. We couldn't retrieve the footage. We had to buy new cameras.

**Day 21**

The twins have become more hostile and violent. They attacked the scientist trying to inject the drugs. She made it out alive but injured badly and she had to go to the hospital. The commander suggested that I injected the drugs. Apparently he's noticed how they seem to like and trust me more. I refused. They sent soldiers in to hold them down while another scientist injected the drugs.

**Day 22**

Today they killed one of the scientists after injecting the drug. When he turned to leave, they screamed. He quickly turned back around. Rin dug her claws into his stomach and started ripping away at his flesh. He fell over and barely had time to scream as Len bit his neck with his shark-like teeth and ripped of his head. It was the most gruesome thing I've ever seen. The commander witnessed this and laughed, excited about what the drug can do. Sick bastard. A few soldiers went in there to get the body out. They tried to attack them. The soldiers shot at them but the bullets just bounced right off their skin. They were able to get the body out.

**Day 23**

The commander is dead. We found him in his office. He had claw marks all over him and his arms and legs were broken and bent in an unnatural way. His eyes were ripped out and placed back in backwards. His tongue, nose, and ears were severed and shoved down his throat. Written in blood on the ceiling above him was the word "Stop" in big letters. We checked the cameras again. Only one worked. Thankfully it was the one in the commander's office. We watched to see what had happened. It was Rin and Len that did this. They somehow got out of their room. The commander was alive throughout the whole thing, even when they left. We don't know if he bled out or choked to death first. Before they left they took his blood and wrote "Stop" across the ceiling. I assume that they want us to stop the testing and I agree with them. I tried to convince the others that we should but they wouldn't listen and injected them with the drug again today. Later when nobody was around I visited Rin and Len. I noticed dried blood on their hands. I asked them why they did it and they started to cry. They said that they didn't want to do it. They admitted to killing the families and friends of the soldiers. They said that they didn't know how they did but they know they did it. I told them that it will be all be ok and that it's almost over. Maybe the drug is like a parasite?

**Day 24**

Dead. They're all dead. The twins got out and began to hunt down every scientist. Right now I'm hiding under a desk in the lab, frantically writing this down. When they come for me, I'm going to have to stop writing. I'll try to convince them to stop what they're doing. If it doesn't work, you'll find me dead. If I die, I want whoever is reading this to know that I've been secretly working on a cure for the twins. It's finished and it works well. I tested it on a few lab rats that I injected with the Miracle Drug. I have it hidden though. It's in my-

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
